Wicked Game
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Lydia continues to have erotic dreams about Isaac, but this one doesn't go exactly like her others. In the end, though, things get heated between her and Isaac.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I saw that sneak peak of 3B and thought it was hot, and I wished it was Lydia instead of Allison having that dream. I just want some Lysaac action SO BAD, so until then I'm living through fics. Sorry (but not really) for the Lysaac fic spam :3

Honestly, I hadn't intended to have sex in this, but c'mon. It's Isaac/Daniel. I know we'd all shag his brains out if given the chance.

* * *

_What a wicked game to play;_  
_To make me feel this way._  
_What a wicked thing to do; _  
_To let me dream of you._  
_What a wicked thing to say; _  
_You never felt this way._  
_What a wicked thing to do; _  
_To make me dream of you._

Her lips parted, a soft exhale the only sound Lydia made as Isaac pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. She slid her hand above her head, gripping the pillow as she shuddered. His lips grazed the skin between her breasts, and Lydia threw her head back and arched her back, pushing her chest forward as Isaac closed his mouth around the cleavage spilling out of one of the bra cups, sucking on her skin. Lydia opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling, biting down on her bottom lip.

She was afraid to look at him – no, nervous more like it. Her state of arousal heightened every second, the things he did with his lips and tongue making her body react feverishly. She was eager, as well, annoyed with the abundance of clothes between them, wanting to just strip naked and explore his body, have him explore hers. It was a wicked game he played, teasing her with his lips and tongue. She hated and loved him for that.

Finally deciding to look at him, Lydia brought her head forward and found Isaac already gazing at her, hunger and lust in his eyes. His lips were parted just like hers and she reached up, trailing her fingertips along his lips, pressing her thumb against his lower lip and dragging it down. Isaac smiled, closing his lips around her thumb and kissed it, grazing his tongue along her skin. "I want you," he said, his voice slightly shaky but thick with emotion and longing.

Lydia nodded and Isaac quickly sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. Reaching out, Lydia placed her hand on the middle of his chest, digging her fingertips into his flesh and then dragging her hand down his chest. Her breath caught in her throat, finding it hard to breathe as she admired him. No matter how many times she saw him shirtless, he always managed to take her breath away and cause a dull pain in her heart. He was so perfect, so flawless; if only he knew.

Pushing herself up, Lydia stood on her knees so she could place her hands on either of his broad shoulders, her eyes intently focused on his as she relied on her sense of touch while running her hands across his shoulders, down his arms. She lowered herself so she was sitting on her knees, kissing down Isaac's chest and torso. She felt Isaac's hands on her shoulders, his fingertips digging into her flesh just as her own fingertips had dug into the flesh of his chest. When she looked up, her lips right above his hip, Isaac brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and pushed her back down on the bed.

He lowered himself down, hovering above her as he slowly dragged one hand down her side, sliding it under her thigh and drawing her leg up. Isaac slid his hand further behind her, resting it against her ass, the lacy underwear she was wearing and his jeans the only thing between them. Lydia grabbed his jaw between her hand and forced him to meet her gaze, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling and biting down on it until she tasted his blood.

Lydia slid her hand back above her head and under her pillow, closing her hand around a cold object hidden under her pillow. She slowly withdrew it, Isaac oblivious as he continued to kiss her, the taste of his blood in his mouth. He let out a gasp of pain as Lydia drove the cold, sharp blade of the dagger into his side, his eyes wide with shock as he looked down at her.

She twisted the dagger in his side, digging it deeper into him as she slowly sat up. "Lydia?" he asked, confusion in his eyes as he pulled away from her and she withdrew the dagger. She brought it close to her face to examine, her eyes emotionless and her face steely. Lydia slowly lifted her gaze to Isaac's astounded gaze, his hand clutching his side. He looked away from her to look where she'd stabbed him, removing his hand to see the blood.

Just as Lydia lunged forward on the bed to slash his throat, her eyes flew open and she screamed. She fell out of her bed, crawling backwards on the floor and pressing her back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest as she let out a long, agonizing scream. Isaac, who'd been asleep beside her, startled awake and jumped out of bed, hurrying over to her to try and calm Lydia down, his hand on her shoulders as he shook her to try and get her attention. She stopped screaming only to start crying, sobbing violently and heart breakingly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Lydia!" Isaac shouted, taking her face between his hands and forcing her to meet his gaze. When he looked into her eyes, it was as if she wasn't there. She was somewhere else, focusing on some antagonistic entity as he tried to bring her back to here and now. "Lydia," he said, more gently this time as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "It's me. It's Isaac. It's Isaac," he repeated.

Her sobbing gradually slowed, but her eyes were still lifeless and the look on her face – it wasn't something Isaac had ever seen her express before. There wasn't just fear. There was regret, sadness, love, longing, pain – a plethora of emotions along with immense fear. Fear of what? "Lydia," he whispered, placing one hand on her knee and cupping her cheek with the other hand.

Getting an idea, Isaac looked down at her hands clutched against her chest and reached out for them. It was a struggle to pull her hands towards his, her arms locked and stiff, but he pulled her hands as close to him as he could and then focused his gaze on her as he tried to take away some of her fear. Ever so slowly, she began to blink and her eyes focused on him, seeing him for the first time. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized all that had been a nightmare. That she hadn't stabbed him then tried to slash his throat. She'd never had a dream quite like that before, never had anyone she cared about used against her in such a way.

When Isaac was finished taking away her fear and pain, Lydia let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around Isaac. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and pulling her towards him. "What happened, Lydia?" he asked, rubbing her back to get her to calm down.

She clutched onto him desperately, closing her eyes and shaking her head when he asked what had happened. "I-I dreamed about you. We – we were making out at first, and then I stabbed you. I stabbed you," she repeated, crying harder. She buried her face into the side of his neck and Isaac sighed softly, kissing the side of her head.

Closing his eyes, he held onto her tighter, knowing she needed the comfort after a dream like that. What had brought it on was something that had him curious. He knew nightmares had been plaguing her for months now, but this was the first time he'd witnessed her after one. Her scream, the fear and panic on her face – seeing her like this broke his heart and made him wish he knew how to make the nightmares stop.

Isaac slipped his arm under her legs and then lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back over to her bed. "Stay," she begged, reaching out and frantically grabbing his hand when he began to pull away. He squeezed her hand back, stepping back only to grab her pink blanket on the floor.

He got behind her in bed, slipping his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, slipping her arm around his back. Lydia placed her hand by her face on Isaac's chest, still shaken from the dream. She chewed on her bottom lip as Isaac stroked her hair, a gesture that always made her melt and caused her heart to ache in a good way. She did start feel calmer as he held her, but the nightmare remained with her. The look on his face when she'd stabbed him, the fear and confusion and hurt in his eyes before he had looked down, seeing the blood on his hands. Lydia closed her eyes, forcing everything that had happened out of her head.

"Everything's fine now," he said, pressing his lips against her strawberry blonde hair, which actually smelled like strawberries. He continued to stroke her hair, knowing how much she loved that gesture and how it relaxed and soothed her. "I'm not hurt and as far as I know, you don't own a dagger," he added, grinning somewhat. Lydia pressed her lips together to prevent herself from crying, but suppressing the urge to cry caused her to let out a whimper. "Shh," Isaac said soothingly, rubbing her back now. "No one can hurt you and you can't hurt me. I know you wouldn't."

Isaac pressed several kisses to her hair, bringing his hand up to brush a strand behind her ear. As he did so, Lydia tipped her head back to look up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She only looked more beautiful to him, which wasn't at all fair and just seemed wrong. But she did look really beautiful when she cried, her hazel eyes more vibrant.

"But what if I do hurt you?" she asked, pushing herself away from Isaac. She tucked her legs underneath her and wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting in front of Isaac. "I've done things under someone else's control before," she continued, remembering how Peter Hale had used her, controlled her to poison her friends with wolf's bane. What if whatever was going on – what if something happened to her, what if she got messed up in the head even further and did things without really knowing? And what if she harmed Isaac – or anyone else for that matter? "I'm a mental case."

Isaac, wanting to desperately console her, moved toward her and reached out, placing his hands on her thighs. "You won't hurt me," he said, putting every once of faith and belief in those words. Something both Derek and Deaton once said came back to him and he repeated those words. "Do you know what an anchor is?" he asked, but continued to explain before Lydia could shake her head no or nod yes. "Having someone as an anchor is having an emotional connection to them. An emotional tether." Lydia nodded, thinking back to Deaton's words as well. She understood where he was getting at. "Someone to pull you back. We're each others anchor. You've pulled me back several times without even knowing it. Before you even really paid attention to me. If something like this ever happens again, remember _this_," he added, and then kissed her.

He cupped the side of her face, grazing his thumb along her cheek as Lydia parted her lips and let him in, their tongues wrapping around one another. She opened her eyes to look at him, his own eyes closed as they each deepened the kiss at the same time. Instead of closing her eyes again, Lydia reached up and took Isaac's face between her hands and got on her knees, gently encouraging him to lay back on the bed as she straddled his waist. She was more confident now, holding onto Isaac as, as he put it, an anchor. Rooting herself back to this world and settling her nerves and fear.

"Thank you," Lydia whispered as she regrettably broke their kissing, smiling at him before rubbing her nose against his. Isaac chuckled and smiled, reaching up to tuck a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, and then nodded.

"I'm always here if you need me," he said, grazing his thumb along her jawline. He cupped her chin in his hand, his thumb pressed against the tip as she leaned up and resumed kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him as he was more than happy to take away any thought of that nightmare and any worries she had about hurting him by making out with her. Getting an idea and figuring he'd make at least part of that dream come true, Isaac rolled them over so he was on top of her. He used one hand to keep himself propped up, continuing to kiss her as he slipped his other hand under her nightie and tugged her lacy underwear down and off, tossing them on the floor. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, wetting them with his own saliva before he slipped one finger and then both inside her. He pressed the tips of his fingers against her walls, feeling her become wet within seconds.

Lydia let out a moan, tipping her head back as Isaac found her clit and massaged it, slowly and softly at first, and then as the pleasure intensified he rubbed her clit faster and more firmly. She drew her leg up slightly, curling her toes and digging her fingertips into his side. She began to object when he stopped, pulling his hand out from inside her. He sucked on his fingers as he crawled back on the bed, and then she saw what he was doing and gazed at him eagerly.

He slid his hands up her thighs as Lydia grabbed the end of her chemise and pulled it off, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Using his broad shoulders to push her thighs apart, Isaac placed his hands on her hips to hold her down as he effortlessly slid his tongue inside her and resumed what he'd been doing with his fingers. He alternated between swirling his tongue around her walls, massaging her clit and sucking on her, Lydia watching him all the while as he chest heaved up and down, the arousal and throbbing she felt almost unbearable to feel.

Reaching her hand out, Lydia grabbed him by the head and ran her fingers through his hair, grasping onto him as he hit a spot and she rolled her stomach. She pushed her hips up, but Isaac held her down which only added more eroticism to the moment. Whatever had plagued her was now far, far from her mind and all she could think about was Isaac's fingers – his long, elegant and sexually frustrating fingers. And his tongue, now inside her and tasting her. She spread her legs farther apart for him, tugging on his hair as a way of encouragement to go down on her faster, harder, whatever. Just. Do. Something to increase the pleasure in this moment.

Isaac placed his hands on Lydia's hips and gripped them as he lifted her, resting the back of her thighs on his shoulders. He moved forward a bit, lifting her hips even further up as he slid more of his tongue inside her and massaged her clit while also sucking on her. She tipped her head back, swallowing hard only to realize her mouth was dry. She grabbed onto her sheets, her hands clutched so hard they began to stiffen and turn white. Her head tipped back, her lips parted and twisted in painful pleasure, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier.

When she was about to come, she warned Isaac. "I-I'm coming. I'm coming," she said, letting go of her sheets and lifting her head, grabbing Isaac's hair again and watching as he swallowed her fluids.

He continued to suck on her, less to get her more aroused and more to soothe her, lazily swirling his tongue around her walls and massaging her thighs with his fingertips for a few moments before he finally pulled away and kissed up her body. When their lips met, she could taste her fluids in his mouth, cupping the back of his neck as she slipped her other hand down to unfasten his jeans. She wanted to return the favor, pulling down his jeans and boxers and brushing her hand over his bulge. Isaac kissed along her jawline as she cupped him, brushing himself against her hand, aroused and wanting more.

Lydia flipped them over, straddling Isaac's waist and reaching down to pull down his jeans even further. She leaned forward, wrapping her hand around his cock as she brushed her lips against his, twisting her wrist and stroking his length with her fingertips. As he hardened, she positioned herself and slipped him inside her, grinding her hips against his. Isaac placed his hand on her waist, gripping onto her tightly as he watched her with awe on top of him, his eyes traveling over her figure.

Arching her back, Lydia placed one hand on Isaac's chest and leaned back, elongating her torso and running her other hand up her body and between her breasts. Isaac pushed himself up, closing his mouth around the edge of her ribcage, sucking on her skin before closing his mouth around her areola, grazing his tongue in circles around her nipple and then sucking on the area. He slid his hands around to cup her ass, squeezing it as he felt himself start to come.

She lifted her head, meeting Isaac's gaze as she cupped either side of his neck and crushed their lips together. Lydia kissed him hungrily, rocking her hips faster as her orgasm approached. Isaac gripped her firmly and flipped her over onto her back at just the right moment, thrusting into her forcefully as she cried out, her body shuddering and then euphoria sweeping over her. Isaac remained on top of her, kissing along her collarbone. Lydia ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp as she pressed kisses to the top of his head and then his forehead when he looked up at her.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held him against her as he rolled off of her, half his body resting against her own. She caressed his back as his fingertips caressed up and down along her side, the sensation a bit ticklish but nonetheless pleasant and endearing. She realized with an inward chuckle that most of their time spent together these days ended with sex. Not that she could complain. He was the best sex she'd had in a while. Who knew.


End file.
